Tony Tom-Tom's Courier Service
Tony Tom-Tom's Courier Service is a 2003 American adult animated comedy film co-written and co-directed by Garreck Hansen and Michael Grusby, with an additional writing team of Thomas Lennon, Robert Ben Garant, Joel Cohen, and Alec Sokolow. The film is set in the fictional Lakeside Town in Colorado, and stars Brad Garrett in the title role of dim-witted courier Tony Tom-Tom, and Will Arnett as former C.B.E.A. agent Lucius Rosser. The film centers on a life-changing partnership between Tony and an evil courier named Mr. Raw (Hulk Hogan), whom Lucius was sent to thwart before his defeat and apparent retirement. The film, which cost $46 million to produce, was released by Universal Pictures on October 17, 2003 to critical and commercial success, grossing over $95 million worldwide against its $18 million budget, and receiving praise for the performances of Garrett, Arnett, and Hogan. It spawned a sequel titled Tony 2: Across the Nation, which was released on April 27, 2007. A prequel to the film centered on Lucius, titled Lucius Rosser's Corrupt Business Elimination Agency, was released on November 1, 2019. Plot Coming soon! Cast *Brad Garrett as Tony Tom-Tom, a dimwitted, happy-go-lucky courier who makes deliveries across Lakeside Town. *Will Arnett as Lucius Rosser, a long-lost agent of the Corrupt Business Elimination Agency (C.B.E.A.) *Hulk Hogan as Mr. Raw *Alexa PenaVega as Annie Rockwell, a fifteen-year old tomboy who is friends with Tony *Trey Parker as Crazwell "Crazy" Chip *Matt Stone as Jason "Jazz" Modlyn *Marisa Tomei as Caroline Rockwell, Annie's mother *Bill Murray as Walter Rockwell, Annie's father *Betty White as Tammy Tom-Tom, Tony's mother *Patrick Warburton as Jedd Movie, the newscaster of Lakeside Town *Frank Welker provided vocal effects for Annie's pet fox Ferdie. Production Coming soon! Marketing Trailers Coming soon! Taglines *Orders be treated as the ol' Rocky Mountain's tater tots. *At your service October 17. *Delivery man, secret agent, they couldn't be more different. Music Soundtrack The film's soundtrack album was released by Geffen Records on October 7, 2003. Track listing #Box Full of Letters - Wilco #New World - Leroy #Dope Nose - Weezer #Life on a Chain - Pete Yorn #Just Push Play - Aerosmith #I Want My Fleetwood Back - Tony Joe White #Maceo's Groove - Maceo Parker #Whispering Streets - Barry Adamson #All in a Day's Work - Eels #The Further I Slide - Badly Drawn Boy #If Dirt Were Dollars - Don Henley #Poor Places - Wilco #Biff Bang Pow - Southern Culture on the Skids Gallery Coming soon! Score Track listing All music composed by John Debney. Coming soon! Gallery Coming soon! Release Box office Coming soon! Critical reception As of September 2018, the film holds a 73% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes based on 90 reviews. The consensus: "Brad Garret's goofy delivery and Will Arnett's deadpan whack make this over-the-top action comedy ultimately work." Home media The film was released on VHS and DVD on March 16, 2004. On October 9, 2007, a Blu-ray/DVD combo for the film was released, which was dubbed as a Special Delivery Edition. This set includes most of the bonus features from the original DVD and adds an audio commentary, a two-hour making-of documentary, a number of behind-the-scenes featurettes, and some trailers. Transcripts Main To read the film's transcript, click here. Trailers To read transcripts for the film's trailers, click here. Category:Films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:2000s Category:2003 Category:Tony Tom-Tom's Courier Service Category:PG-13-rated films Category:Hansen and Grusby films Category:Traditionally animated films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Adult animated films